


Bruises

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: Qrow stops to say hi to Taiyang between classes at Signal.*This is while they are both working at Signal and because we aren’t actually told what classes they teach, I kept it vague.*
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 44





	Bruises

Qrow was sauntering down the hall of Signal. He’d just gotten back and was going to interrupt Taiyang’s planning block. Not quite as fun as interrupting a class, but maybe he’d be able to convince Tai to step out for a minute.

“Hey Tai. You got a min—“ He broke off. Tai was at his desk, but instead of being hunched forward and grading some assignment, he was leaning back with ice over his face. “What happened to you?”

“Hormonal teens happened.” Tai grumbles. He’s not even moving to look at Qrow. “Got hit trying to break up a fight. Seriously, when was the last time you heard about a fight in the halls.” Qrow frowns, choosing to sit on Tai’s desk, knocking over the cup of pens in the process. 

“Let me see.” Tai pulled the ice away, showing the dark purple mark. It went from his cheek bone to his eyebrow, swelling so he was squinting through that eye. Qrow winced in sympathy. Gently holding Taiyang’s jaw to tilt the injury into better view. “You didn’t have your aura up?”

“I did.” Tai winces as Qrow prods near the bruise. “Got hit at close range— Ah!” Qrow has gotten too close to the bruise.

“Sorry.” Qrow mutters. “This looks really bad.” He pulls the ice back up to cover the bruise.

“It’s not that bad.” Tai sighed. “It’ll be gone by morning.”

“Do you need anything? Babysit the gremlins you have next block.”

“Carmine’s covering my class. But a ride home would be nice.” 

“Sure. Just need your keys.”

“Desk drawer.” Tai waved at the drawer Qrow was in front of. 

“Alright just a minute.” Qrow puts the ice on the desk it’s mostly warm by this point. “You sure it’s ok?”

“Yeah, nothings broken.” 

“But it still hurts?” 

“Yeah, painkillers haven’t kicked in yet.”

“Do you need me to kiss it better?” Qrow leans forward, gently guiding Tai’s chin up. 

Tai let’s Qrow gently kiss along the edges of the bruise. Hovering lightly so that no more pain is caused. It did feel better once he was done. 

“Missed a spot.” Tai taps his lips. Qrow jumps in for a quick peck. Tai catches him before he can pull away. Resting his hand on the back of Qrows neck. “You can do better than that.” He teases. 

The smirk Qrow gave made Tai feel like he’d made a mistake. Qrow brought his own hand up to lace into Tai’s hair. Leaning in closer.

“But Mr Xiao Long, we’re at work. We should be professional.” Qrow said, mirroring the words Tai would use when he wanted Qrow to tone down the physical affection. 

“Well, I don’t have a class coming in to interrupt—“ the door is kicked open and bounces off the wall. Qrow leans back, letting Tai look around to see Yang bursting in.

“Dad are you ok? I heard you got hit.”

“Honey, it’s ok. I’m fine. It’s just a bruise.”

“A bruise over your eye.” She points to her own eye to emphasize her point.

“Which is why I’m the one driving him home.” Qrow gets off the desk, actually pulling the keys out at this point. Yang squints suspiciously.

“You’re not trying to get out of teaching your own class are you?” 

“Now why would you think that?” Qrow knows why. “But no, I don’t have classes.”

“Alright, but make sure he’s taken care of.” 

“Make sure you catch the bus today.” Tai tells her as he stands up. He’s brushing some of the papers Qrow was sitting on back into a pile and putting it in his bag. 

“Got it Dad.” Yang salutes him and leaves to get to her next class before she’s too late.

“Gods year one and she’s already full of sass.” Qrow comments.

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Tai picks up his bag. “Ready when you are.”

“Alright, let’s get you home.” Qrow wraps his arm around Tai’s shoulders. “And then we don’t have to be quite so ‘professional’.”


End file.
